Conventional digital signal transmission is to transmit an information flow through one channel at a time, and belongs to a serial transmission mode. A multicarrier technology uses a parallel transmission mode. In this technology, serial-to-parallel conversion is performed on a high-speed serial information flow, to divide the high-speed serial information flow into a plurality of low-speed parallel information flows, and then the plurality of low-speed parallel information flows are superimposed for transmission, to form a transmission system with a plurality of carriers. For example, the multicarrier technology is a technology used for transmitting high-speed data information by using a plurality of carriers. The carrier is a radio wave that is of a specific frequency and that carries data.
The multicarrier transmission technology has been widely used in communications systems, for example, the 4th generation (4G) mobile communications system and Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 series systems. In current communications systems, services supported by the systems are relatively unified, and each communications system supports only waveforms of one type of subcarrier spacing. In the 5th generation (5G) mobile communications system, a serving cell of a network device can support a plurality of types of subcarrier spacings, so that the serving cell can use, in different services and different deployment scenarios, different subcarrier spacing signals to serve terminal devices with different requirements.
However, how a network device schedules terminal devices that support different subcarrier spacings is an urgent problem to be resolved.